That Blue Feeling
by jesuislacamera
Summary: AU. Paige is going through a hard time.Phoebe and Piper realize that they don't know their baby sister as much as they think. They discover that she has two seperate lives and that just maybe she a...stranger? PC but not majorly. A litte PL & PJ. Chap 4!
1. The call

That blue feeling  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Wb or living TV or channel five for that matter. I don't think I want to. The characters I own are unrecognisable and haven't appeared in Charmed to my knowledge.  
  
Summary: Paige and Chris rather fancy each other. Piper completely ignores Chris. Phoebe is more open-minded about the young whitelighter. "Ask Phoebe" kicks in the nosy middle sisters genes when she notices a hidden chemistry between Chris and Paige. Paige/Chris, Phoebe/Jason, Piper/?  
  
BY THE WAY THIS IS AU! I LIVE IN LONDON AND SEASON SIX HAS NOT BEGUN YET! SO RELAX! FLAME ALL YOU WANT I WON'T CHANGE MY STORY TO SATISFY YOU!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Paige Matthews watched bored as her sisters ran around frantically trying to get ready for work before they were late. Paige had been pondering over go back to work or not. The whole "super-witch" thing was interesting but being a witch is really supposed to be a hobby not a job. It just wasn't "life- fulfilling" any more.  
  
10 minutes later, Piper, and Phoebe had gone. Paige sighed as she made her way to the fridge.  
  
"Note to self; get a life, Matthews." Paige muttered as grabbed a can of Pepsi.  
  
"What makes "Matthews" think she doesn't have a life?" An amused voice came from behind her.  
  
"Chris!" Paige yelled slightly blushing. "Next time you do that, you're going to feel my hand connect to your face. Hard!"  
  
"Sorry. So why don't you have a life?" He asked again, this time cutting out the cheekiness. He sat down at the counter.  
  
"Because whitelighter boy, I don't have a job and if you want to have fun in San Francisco you need money. This is something I have little of." Paige plopped herself onto the kitchen table and opened her can of soda. "Plus I miss being a social worker." She admitted.  
  
Chris stood up, walked over to her, and sat on chair at the table.  
  
"If you want to go back to work then go, no point being miserable all the time. "Super-witch's" a hobby to you, I can tell."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You used to research like mad before. You don't anymore." Chris shrugged. They stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Paige's cell phone rang. Dazed she answered it, breaking the trance.  
  
"Hey." Paige greeted.  
  
"Paige, it's Ava."  
  
"Oh! Hold on." Paige walked out the manor door. She sat on the porch her heart preparing herself for pain and grief.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Chris Perry shut the door to the manor was surprised to see Paige sitting on the porch steps staring into space. He sat down next to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. From the way he was positioned, he could see a trail of tears running down her face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She looked at him as if gazing right through him and orbed out. He shook it off and went his own way.  
  
(That's it folks. Plz review and if don't like it tell me why but NOT in a rude way) 


	2. Realizing

(Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm updating this and Dear Prue. So relax I'm not ditching anyway fics.  
  
Beautiful Garbage: Following your advice. Glad u like cause I love your stories.  
  
All: Thanks for your reviews. I'm really glad you like it so much because I spend my free time writing these. Anyway, enjoy!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piper sat in P3 as she finished off her inventory. She was so bored. She reached for her mobile, to call Phoebe or Paige to come have lunch with her but was interrupted by the sound of voices coming down into her club. Piper looked up and was surprised to see Chris and a fair haired girl approach her. Chris didn't often pay her a visit because he knew how she felt about him.  
  
"Hi?" Piper started unsurely but with a tint of attitude.  
  
"Hey Piper. This is Sabrina, she's a friend of mine from "up there"."  
  
"Hi Sabrina. What is it?" She demanded impatiently. Chris dragged Piper by the arm to corner where Sabrina wouldn't be able to hear.  
  
"You may not necessarily like or trust me but you're going to listen to me."  
  
"Why?!" Piper challenged.  
  
"Because it's about your sister. Paige." Chris shot back as Piper's wall of defence fell. "Do you remember her?"  
  
"Get to the point!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"She." Chris was about to tell Piper what had happened when he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see Paige and Phoebe enter laughing and frowned. Piper turned to him.  
  
"You were saying?!" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, I was saying nothing." He disappeared with Sabrina and passed the two girls rapidly.  
  
"What was that about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"So I was just asking hyper Phoebe if you guys wanted to come to the opening of club in New York." Paige smiled.  
  
Piper had been analysing her sister as she spoke. She seemed normal but there was something different and fake about her beaming smile. Piper's eyes widened.  
  
"NEW YORK!?" Phoebe and Piper yelled at the same time.  
  
"Paige, you said a club was opening but not that it was opening in New York!" Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Well, you'd say no straight away if had. So you coming?"  
  
"Definitely not." Piper answered.  
  
"No!" Phoebe replied  
  
"Okay, I'll go on my own, in a huge, horrific, violent, urban city." Paige said absently. "You used to live there didn't you Phoebe?"  
  
"Fine. I'll come but just so don't go alone." Phoebe caved in. Paige hugged her.  
  
"Thanks. What should I wear?"  
  
Piper's eyes narrowed. Something was positively wrong. Chris had a piece of the puzzle and she was going to find out what.  
  
(You like? You hate?! Review and tell me. This probably my last update till Jan 1st cause it's my birthday on the 19th and it is of course Christmas!!! Have a merry one by the way. Byez Debbie) 


	3. Hurt

A/N: Thanx for All the reviews so far I really appreciate it! A NEW STORIES COMING OUT soon! I have decided to finish posting so fan fics and to delete and rewrite the rest of them. So, watch out!  
  
This story is probably going to be finished if I get feed back and find a cure for my writers block.  
  
Bye Debbie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yesterday night, Paige and Phoebe came in giggling and laughing; confetti stuck in their hair. Paige had to orb a drunk Phoebe into bed before she collapsed into sleep as well. Piper was surprised to find that Paige had woken up so early and left already. She had left a note on her pillow. It read:  
  
Dear Piper and Phoebe,  
  
Don't worry, I haven't ran off any where. I've gone to get my hair done. Phoebe you'll probably be in here at some point to "borrow" something for your date with Jason so I left a dress for you in my closet, you'll find it, And a necklace on my chest of draws.  
  
Anyway, Piper, Get ready by 4 o'clock. We are going out. K?  
  
Love, love, love ya both.  
  
From Me  
  
4 o'clock  
  
The front door of the manor slammed shut.  
  
"Piper?" Paige Matthews yelled.  
  
"Kitchen!" Piper called out.  
  
Paige made her way to her sister's voice.  
  
"Hi. Where we going."  
  
Piper looked up at her baby sister and did a double take.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Piper's jaw dropped. "Your hair!"  
  
"Thanks!" Paige smiled and twirled a piece of it around her finger.  
  
Paige's hair was back to its trademark black with one difference, it had purple streaks running through it. She looked incredible. Her distinctive lollipop had made a comeback too. Paige was wearing silky indigo dress which clashed with her slightly wavy hair. If anyone could pull off clashing it was Paige.   
  
"You look amazing!" Piper finally managed.  
  
"I know!" Paige laughed.  
  
The manor opened and closed a frantic Phoebe stopped in her tracks when she noticed a dark haired beauty standing with Piper.  
  
"Hi Pips. Who's your friend?" She questioned nosily.  
  
Piper and her "friend" burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Phoebe, it's me! Paige, long lost sister? Remember me?!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened in realisation.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe's jaw dropped. "Your hair!"  
  
Paige turned to Piper.  
  
"Is that some kind of genetic thing cause if so I hope I don't have it!" Piper shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You look fantastic. So where we taking Piper?"  
  
"We?" Paige frowned.  
  
"Jason. Work." Phoebe answered dully.  
  
"Oh! Ok, let's have a sisters night out!" Piper smiled. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, a friend of mine has a brother, whose friend I dated and his friend is my cousin." Paige started.  
  
"Go on!" Phoebe urged.  
  
"My cousin is the PR agent to.wait for it." Just as Piper and Phoebe were going to blow, Paige finished her sentence. "COLDPLAY!!!"]  
  
"Wow!" Piper gasped.  
  
"Anyway, we have front row tickets and backstage passes to their concert, tonight in Madison Square Garden." Paige finished dramatically.  
  
Suddenly, her sisters showered her with love and affection.  
  
"I need to breathe!" Paige gasped.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Piper blushed. Paige analysed her sisters.  
  
"You are not going to see Coldplay with me looking like that!" Paige picked up two plastic bags and handed them to her sisters. "Here, I bought you guys some outfits to wear."  
  
Phoebe's dress was a bright, red made in the Marilyn Monroe style. Piper has a blue silk top made in a Chinese design and a pair of black trousers with a blue stripe down one leg.  
  
"You'll look great. Now go get ready or we'll be late!"  
  
"Have we told you we love, love, love you lately?" Phoebe gushed as she dragged Piper upstairs.  
  
"Maybe!" Paige called after them.  
  
"Maybe what?" A voice came from behind her. Chris. "Like the hair Paige. Makes you look spunky!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to do that?!" Paige exclaimed. She frowned. "How did you know it was me and not Piper or Phoebe?"  
  
"God! Thing about what you say before say it Perry!" He reprimanded himself.  
  
Outwardly, he replied; "I've seen it in an alternative reality. Phoebe's hyperactive but she sticks to one style and Piper's not exciting or daring enough. Piper's boring and to scared to do anything remotely outrageous unless she's under a spell."  
  
"You got me there!" Paige grinned.  
  
"I AM SO NOT BORING, PAIGE!" Piper shouted. She didn't even try to acknowledge Chris. Phoebe came downstairs and stood in the doorway watching the scene before her. Chris gave a slight wave to Paige before disappearing in orbs. Paige turned to Piper angrily.  
  
"Why do have to be so damn rude around Chris?!"  
  
"Because I don't trust him. I can't believe you and Phoebe fall for his act so easily! Both of you are acting like stupid bimbos. I thought both had more sense than that!" Piper exploded.  
  
"Excuse me!" Phoebe shouted as she made her way to Paige. "We have sense. More than you have ever had."  
  
"You just hate Chris because he reminds you of what you lost! I'm sick and tired of you acting like nothing has changed in front of us. I'm sick and tired of having to hear you cry yourself to sleep at night but for you to take it out on me, Phoebe and someone who hasn't done anything is just crossing the line!" Paige yelled.  
  
""Someone who hasn't done anything" Will you listen to yourselves! You don't know him! I'd expect this kind from Paige but you Phoebe, I guess that's just disappointing!" Piper screeched back.  
  
"We know him better than we know our so-called sister." Phoebe shot back.  
  
Paige pulled out a ticket and backstage pass to Coldplay from her bag.  
  
"Look Piper, we'll talk about this later. You are entitled to your own opinion but I don't agree with it."  
  
"Paige is right Piper, but can't just be hurtful to someone you don't know and next time you want to make a point don't start dissing or dismissing your own sisters." Phoebe retorted frostily.  
  
"Tonight was supposed to be fun and you've just ruined it. Shows how much common sense you have." Paige throws Piper her ticket and backstage pass. "I'll be waiting in the car. You have 3 minutes to decide if you are going to change what you have done. If you aren't there by the time those 3 minutes are up, I'm gone."   
  
Paige walks out leaving just two Halliwell sisters in the manor. Phoebe locks eyes with Piper.  
  
"I would have said under different circumstances that Paige was being too harsh but Piper you've changed and I don't think I like the new you. The old you wouldn't have hurt their baby sister by saying "I don't expect that much out of you." That was cruel and uncalled for, especially since you know that Paige still doesn't feel like part of the family."  
  
"I sorry." Piper whispered crying.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologising to. Paige made an effort to make you better today. She didn't have to so go have fun and thank her." Phoebe offered Piper her hand. Piper accepted and they left to go enjoy the concert. 


	4. The Soap Opera

**_A/n: Soz, it took so long. I had writer's block and I was thinking of ditching this fic but then came inspiration, then this chapter and soon (hopefully) reviews! Thanx for reviewing all my fics y'all. I do love and remember you all.  
  
Debbie_**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Paige sat at the breakfast bar staring at her cell phone as if willing it to ring. Piper strolled into the Kitchen.  
  
"Hey Paige." She greeted.  
  
**No answer.** The words seemed to have disappeared just before they hit Paige. Piper analysed her sister for the first time, since entering. Paige was as white as a sheet; her face had an intense look on it. She looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"Paige?" Piper said a little louder. Piper's voice broke Paige out of her thoughts. Paige forced herself to smile.  
  
"Hey Pipe, you're up early." Piper frowned slightly  
  
"I say could the same about you too Paige. Why are up around this time anyway?"  
  
"No reason. I just couldn't sleep so I came downstairs to watch a re-run of "Joan Of Arcadia" It was really sad." Paige replied absently.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're staring at your phone like you've never seen it before." Piper pressed.  
  
_"I'm waiting for a phone call."_ Paige replied with a tone which suggested to Piper to back off. But Piper was determined to find out what was going on. Ever since Chris had spoken to her in P3, her curiosity had been aroused and when Piper wanted to know something, she never stopped until she knew everything inch of the details.  
  
"From who?" Piper questioned. Paige was beginning to grow frustrated. Neither sister noticed a bemused sibling and a frowning whitelighter in the doorway.  
  
_**"Look Piper, I don't either want or need an interrogation from you. I've tried to hint that I not ready to talk about anything but you won't listen."**_ Paige bit out frostily.  
  
Piper reeled back in surprise but quickly recovered. _**"Look Paige, I don't need or want that tone of voice or attitude from you. I was trying to help. We're sisters and that's what blood does!"  
**_  
**"Correction. We're half blood even if we were full doesn't mean you need to know all of my business!"** Paige shouted.  
  
_"Maybe in your world but Phoebe, Prue and I wouldn't keep secrets from each other..."_ Piper countered.  
  
_**"Here we go again back into the Merry go round world of Piper's dream reality. Piper, get it through your head. Prue's gone, okay? She's gone. I'm no Prue and I know that. I'm just the sister who came last and who doesn't fit in but I'm trying okay? I am trying! But comparing me to the beloved older sister and super witch DOES NOT help."**_ Paige screamed. Her vision was blurry now, full of tears.  
  
A shocked silence filled the kitchen. It was quickly shattered by the sound of Paige's ringing cell phone.  
  
_**"Now if you excuse me, the soap opera's over and I have things to do."**_ Paige picked up her cell and exited the kitchen brushing past Chris. "Hey what's up?" She cried cheerfully into the mouth piece of her mobile as she ascended the stairs to her room.  
  
Piper sat staring at the way Paige had exited her eyes fell upon her younger sister. There was an awkward hush over the scene of the latest fallout. Chris immediately realized it was time for him to go.  
  
"I'm just going to find something else to do." He started to orb. Phoebe grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his orb.  
  
"Oh no your not." Phoebe cried. A confused look clouded his blue/green eyes.  
  
"Why? What did I do?!" He exclaimed like a naughty school boy.  
  
"You are going to help. You're a friend of Paige's and you are her whitelighter so you're going to check on her. Okay?" Chris nodded slightly. "Now go!"  
  
He left Piper and Phoebe alone. 


	5. Distraction

A/n: Soz, it took so long. I had writer's block and I was thinking of ditching this fic but then came inspiration, then this chapter and soon (hopefully) reviews! Thanx for reviewing all my fics y'all. I do love and remember you all. Thanx for the emails and reviews I've been receiving.  
  
I love y'all. Keep it coming!  
  
Debbie  
  
Chapter 5  
  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_  
The door to Paige's room was slightly ajar. She had changed into a baby blue mini-dress with white high heels. Paige sat on the edge of her bed with her back facing Chris. She seemed willingly silent, as if waiting for something. He was about to knock when he heard her voice.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling? Sorry stupid question." There was a pause probably in which the other person spoke.  
  
"J, I'm really sorry about what happened before..." Paige began to visibly shake and cry. Chris felt his stomach turn upside down; he had never seen Paige cry like this before and he never wanted to see her cry again. He wanted to hug her so badly but he felt he would be trespassing on her conversation, so he observed with anguish and waited with anticipation.  
  
"Thanks. Bye J." Paige hung up and screamed in frustration. Angrily, she threw her cell phone over her shoulder without glancing back. When she didn't hear a crash, she turned to find her whitelighter with his hand just in front of his face, her cell in his palm.  
  
Chris came and sat beside Paige. He handed her back her phone.  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"No. In 3 days, I had broken a relationship, fixed it and then I broke it again. I have a sick friend in hospital. I have a best friend who for all I know could be in Egypt viewing the pyramids or could be in London meeting the Queen. I also have an adopted family who keeps pressuring me to bring a boyfriend, which by the way dumped me last week, and my sister's to a family reunion, I hate my job, I hate my life, I wish life was simple and I wish love wasn't so..."  
  
The whole time Chris had been watching Paige spill and ramble her feelings out he'd been wishing she would stop putting herself down and praying that he could help her but for him to do that, he had to shut her up. Acting on instinct, he did what he had secretly been wanting to do for months.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
  
_Paige was astounded. Shock gave way to disbelief and finally passion. She needed this. She wanted this. She wanted Chris. For a moment, they sought oblivion in each other and found it.  
  
But then common sense gave way.  
  
Chris broke away leaving Paige hurt. "Oh my God." He gasped. "I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted you to stop feeling bad." Paige watched as Chris grew ever more frantic.  
  
"Chris! Relax! Okay?" Paige said trying reassure him as he began to pace.  
  
"RELAX?! I could have just condemned the future for a moment of stupidness with some girl. I'm not meant to be distracted. I'm meant to do everything perfectly but now it's all screwed!"  
  
Paige felt her heart tear in two. Chris stopped pacing when realized what he had said.  
  
"Paige, I'm sorry..." He began. He watched full of sorrow as she swung her white jacket on top of her shoulders. "This "stupid distraction" who used to be your friend is leaving. Find someone else who'll screw everything perfect up." She started to the door and turned when she reached it.  
  
"When your done in here, close the door behind you and never come back." Paige felt Chris feeling worse than before.  
  
Paige ran down the stairs. No one was going to make her feel small. She was gonna go out have some fun. She peeked into the kitchen. "Hey Pheebs, Pipe I'm going out. I'll be back around midnight. See ya."  
  
"See ya." They reliped.  
  
Paige stopped by the manor door and peered into the mirror on the wall. She didn't notice the brown in her eyes turn indigo.  
  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_


End file.
